


Blue Lilies

by Sarah_P42



Series: Eruri for the Soul [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Short & Sweet, Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 20:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_P42/pseuds/Sarah_P42
Summary: Levi has never been fond of spring, but Erwin wants to change that.





	Blue Lilies

As Levi stared out his office window, only one thought popped into his head:

 

_I hate spring._

 

It’s true that Levi wasn’t known as the cheeriest person around, but there was something about spring that always rubbed him the wrong way. He couldn’t come up with a single answer. It was a mix of things, really.

 

Everyone seemed to be more cheerful, annoying so; the weather was indecisive, unsure if it wanted to be hot or cold; and finally, but most importantly, it was easily the most disgusting season of the year. The snow was melting, which meant everything was wet and muddy. Dirt would get tracked indoors, and Levi was a notorious clean freak, hating any speck of dirt he laid eyes on.

 

Levi grumbled as he looked out the window, and a pair of robins flew by. They were doing a “special dance.” Levi saw this and quickly, and clumsily, averted his gaze from them, knowing well enough _what they were doing._ Yes they were birds, but he still felt uncomfortable watching them during an intimate moment like that. Everyone deserves privacy after all.

 

There was a knock on and the door and Levi turned his head to the source of the noise. He called, “Who is it?”

 

“It’s me,” a familiar voice called back.

 

“The door’s open,” Levi responded, turning back to a half written document on his desk.

 

A man came in, his body strong and commanding presence.

 

Levi didn’t look up from the paper. “Erwin, what brings you here?”

 

“I needed to take a quick break,” Erwin replied as he sat down on the chair across from Levi.

 

“So you decide to annoy me?” Levi only looked up with his eyes, his gaze meeting Erwin’s. Sharp cold met teasing warmth.

 

Erwin smirked, “Precisely. You have no idea how fun it is.”

 

Levi grumbled something not-so-nice under his breath towards his commander and friend, and sat back in his chair, arms crossed and head up.

 

“Honestly, Levi,” Erwin jested. “You need to watch that tongue of yours.”

 

Levi scoffed and continued to look at Erwin. “If you can’t tell, I’m busy right now. Come bother me another time, if you must. Although, I’d prefer if you didn’t at all.”

 

Erwin chuckled, “Someone’s in a foul mood today.”

 

“Well, you _are_ interrupting my work just to get under my skin.”

 

“No, something’s different today. You’re more irritated than usual.”

 

Levi raised one of his fine eyebrows. “Oh?”

 

Erwin looked at Levi with the eyes of a machine, the gears turning inside his head, trying to figure out a problem. Levi could tell he found a solution when his warm blue eyes burst with light.

 

Erwin smiled, “I think you could use a break too. You’ve probably been stuck in here all day.”

 

Levi couldn’t argue that - he _had,_ in fact, been in his office ever since morning, and it was approaching late afternoon. “What you do propose we do?”

 

Erwin stood up and said, “Let’s take a walk. We can stretch our legs and enjoy the blooming of spring.” He smirked slyly during the last statement, and Levi cursed him once again. Erwin knew that Levi didn’t like spring, and he was clearly reveling in Levi’s agitation.

 

With a sigh, Levi stood up, stiffly, and reluctantly agreed. “Fine, let’s go.”

 

Erwin smiled with victory.

 

***

 

As much as Levi hated spring, he couldn’t deny that the fresh air was nice, and that he enjoyed finally stretching his legs. He didn’t tell Erwin. No, that would give him the satisfaction of victory.

 

They had gotten to the streets where it wasn’t as busy, and there was enough space that the fresh air was full and livening. They had taken off their jackets, not only because it was warm out, but so they could also go mostly unnoticed. People could probably still recognize who they were, but they didn’t say anything as they passed the two men by.

 

Levi and Erwin were mostly quiet for the stroll, just enjoying each others’ company in the relaxing silence of spring. Birds flew overhead, along with a calming, crisp breeze that sent their raven black and golden blond hair dancing lightly. Scents of flowers and life rose up, filling their senses and bodies with pleasantness and comfort.

 

Their “brisk walk” became much longer than originally anticipated. The truth was, Levi _actually liked this_. Walking alongside Erwin, feeling the warmth radiating off him and picking out the familiar scent, it was soothing. At that moment, Levi didn’t want to be anywhere else.

 

They reached the region outside the bustling cities, where it was all open field with trees, long grass and flowers beyond anyone’s line of sight. They covered every single colour of the rainbow and some more, all the colours blending together to make a beautiful vision that entranced the eyes.

 

Erwin smiled at Levi. “Want to find some shade?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They found a rather large tree nearby the flowers, and sat down next to each other, Levi on Erwin’s left. The grass was soft, like a blanket of shamrock green. There was still a breeze, quiet and gentle, that whispered words of reassurance and guidance.

 

Levi stared at the flowers before him, and picked out every single colour and shade he saw. There was one that was the same golden tinge of Erwin’s hair. The one that stuck out to him the most was the lily that was the exact same cerulean hue as his eyes. Levi continued to identify each colour he saw as the two sat in silence. It was comforting, calming.

 

Erwin shifted his gaze onto Levi, taking in his sharp yet mesmerizing profile. “It’s very beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Levi continued to look at rainbow of flowers. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed, his voice soft and low. Levi’s voice always went like that whenever he was at ease.

 

Erwin turned his eyes back to the flowers, and it was Levi’s turn to look at the commander.

 

His warm blue eyes, his strong frame, the golden hair, the small yet noticeable facial hair, his defined cheekbones, the small smile painted on his lips. Levi soaked it all in, memorizing every detail he saw. He had known Erwin for so long, that sometimes he forgot just how much he had changed. And how much had also stayed the same. So, Levi took it upon himself to mentally note down every detail of Erwin. That way, Levi could remember everything about Erwin Smith.

 

“Your facial hair is catching up to you,” Levi commented, still looking at the commander.

 

Erwin smiled and met his gaze with Levi’s. “Sorry. As you know I can’t… well, you know.”

 

Levi didn’t look at Erwin’s missing arm. “I’ll do when we get back,” Levi promised Erwin, looking back towards the flowers. He couldn’t stand the small glimmer of pain on Erwin’s face as he had said that.

 

Erwin’s face brightened the longer he looked at Levi, and the smile was now filled with joy.

 

The comforting silence came again, as present and as warming as the breeze. The grass prickled their exposed forearms and hands, the shade cooling them down.

 

After some time, Levi found his hand under Erwin’s. He noticed the change, the touch, but he didn’t do anything to pull his hand away. In fact, he liked it there. Levi and Erwin regularly touched hands, so it wasn't anything unusual to them. Erwin’s hand was warm and alleviating, so why would Levi want to pull his hand away?

 

Erwin chuckled, “So, change your mind about spring yet?”

 

Levi sighed reluctantly, his gaze locked onto the blue lilies. “I guess it isn’t so bad.”

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this in a short time crunch... I don't know if you can tell or not. I think it turned out pretty good, considering how little time I had to do it (less than a day). When I normally write Eruri, I spend a lot of time on it and I pour my heart into it, because not only do I love this ship to death, but I love these two characters to death! So yeah, this was a little weird, but I think it turned out pretty good...?
> 
> By the way, AoT is the fandom I have the most fanart and fanfiction for, (by a HUGE LANDSLIDE), I just never share or publish it. That might change though ;)


End file.
